In die Wildnis/Kapitel 8
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 7 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 9}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 8. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Gelbzahn *Tigerkralle *Dunkelstreif *Glanzfell *Blaustern *Graupfote *Tüpfelblatt *Frostfell *Rabenpfote *Kleinohr *Einauge *Borkenpfote *Sandpfote *Löwenherz *Langschweif Erwähnte Charaktere *Fetzenstern (hier fälschlicherweise mit Kampfstern übersetzt) *Braunstern Ereignisse Zeremonien *Blaustern ernennt sich zur neuen Mentorin von Feuerpfote Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Lagereingang ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Heilerbau ****Brennnesselfleck ****Lichtung ****Kinderstube ****Baumstumpf **Hochland Tiere *Kaninchen *Fuchs *Waldtaube *Fink *Maus **Waldmaus *Floh Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Verwundetes Bein Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Anführer, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, Frischbeute, WindClan, Große Versammlung *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Heiler, Schüler, Königin, Ältester, Junges, Mentor, Stellvertreter *Zeit: Mond, Mondaufgang *Redewendung: "Einmal Hauskätzchen, immer Hauskätzchen!", "mehr als mäuseblöd sein", "zwei Beutetiere mit einem Schlag erlegen", "Sack Knochen" Wissenswertes *Seite 103: "(...), winselte aber vor Schmerzen." - Statt winselte müsste es "zuckte (aber vor Schmerzen) zusammen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von winced in pain ist (vgl. Seite 89 von Into the Wild) *Seite 103: "(...) neben den Kriegern auf." - Statt den Krieger müsste es "der Kriegerpatrouille" heißen, da im Original die Rede von warrior patrol ist (vgl. Seite 89 von Into the Wild) *Seite 105: Das Wort Hauskätzchen vom Satz "Und was dieses Hauskätzchen angeht, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 91 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 105: Das Wort du vom Satz "Hast du schon (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 91 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 105: Das Wort Einzelläuferin vom Satz "(...) nicht als Einzelläuferin vorstellen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 91 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 106: "(...) in der Nähe der Zweibeiner, (...)" - Statt der Zweibeiner müsste es "von Zweibeinerbehausungen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Twoleg dwellings ist (vgl. Seite 92 von Into the Wild) *Seite 106: Das Wort war vom Satz "(...) das war schon mehr (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 92 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 106: Der Begriff "mäusehirnig" wird hier noch mit "mäuseblöd" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 92 von Into the Wild) *Seite 106: "Du hast gegen das Gesetz der (...)" - Vor dem Wort gegen müsste "da wirklich/schon" stehen, da im Original die Rede von you really broke ist (vgl. Seite 92 von Into the Wild) *Seite 106: Der Rang "Junges" wird mit "Jungkatze" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 92 von Into the Wild) *Seite 107: "(...) und anhaltendes, höhnisches Lachen und Flüstern waren (...)" - Statt Lachen und Flüstern müsste es "ein (...) Summen/Brummen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hum ist (vgl. Seite 92 von Into the Wild) *Seite 107: Der Satzrest "(...) couldn't help (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 93 von Into the Wild) *Seite 107: Der Satzrest "(...) followed the ThunderClan's leader silent command, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 93 von Into the Wild) *Seite 107: Der Satzrest "He watched (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 93 von Into the Wild) *Seite 108: Der Rang "älterer/erfahrener Krieger" wird mit "oberster Krieger" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 94 von Into the Wild) *Seite 108: Das Wort sie vom Satz "Now that she knows (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 94 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 108: Das Wort uns vom Satz "(...) sie uns mitteilen kann?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 94 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 108: Der Satzrest "Firepaw could see by the way (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 94 von Into the Wild) *Seite 109: Der Rang "Junges" wird mit "jüngere Katze" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 94 von Into the Wild) *Seite 109: Blaustern meint, dass alle Jungen unter sechs Monden im Lager bleiben sollen, dabei werden Jungen in diesem Alter in der Regel zu Schülern benannt, wodurch es eigentlich keine Jungen, die älter als sechs Monde sind, geben dürfte. *Seite 109: Der Satzrest "(...) pile of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 95 von Into the Wild) *Seite 109: "(...) sich der Frischbeute näherte, (...)" - Statt der Frischbeute müsste es "dem Haufen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von pile ist (vgl. Seite 95 von Into the Wild) *Seite 110: Der Satzrest "(...), striding up (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 95 von Into the Wild) *Seite 110: "(...) vor dem Bau." - Nach dem Wort Bau müsste "der Schüler" stehen, da im Original die Rede von apprentice's den ist (vgl. Seite 96 von Into the Wild) *Seite 110: Der Satzrest "(...) and said nothing." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 96 von Into the Wild) *Seite 111: Der Satzrest "(...) as he scampered over (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 97 von Into the Wild) *Seite 111: Der Satzrest "Firepaw saw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 97 von Into the Wild) *Seite 111: Der Satzrest "(...) from either Clan." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 97 von Into the Wild) *Seite 112: Fetzenstern wird fälschlicherweise mit Kampfstern übersetzt (vgl. Seite 98 von Into the Wild) *Seite 113: Der Satzrest "(...) below (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 99 von Into the Wild) *Seite 113: Das Wort Monden vom Satz "Seit Monden hat (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 99 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 114: "(...) mit dem Schwanz." - Statt Schwanz müsste es "Schwanzspitze" oder "Schweifspitze" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tip of tail ist (vgl. Seite 100 von Into the Wild) *Seite 115: "(...) zu einer hässlichen Grimasse zurück." - Statt einer hässlichen Grimasse müsste es "einem hässlichen Fauchen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von an ugly snarl ist (vgl. Seite 101 von Into the Wild) *Seite 115: Der Satzrest "Well, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 101 von Into the Wild) *Seite 115: Der Satz "Wie ich schon gesagt haben (...)" ist grammatikalisch Falsch. Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 8es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 8 Kategorie:Verweise